Clintasha's AOU
by meowingnow
Summary: Because I really didn't like how they crushed Clintasha. I mean, Bruce and Natasha?... So I decided to rewrite some scenes of the movie I really think they could've changed somehow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.**

 **AN: So I watched AOU a few weeks ago and I found it frustrating how they crushed Cintasha and I needed to get this out of my head.**

… **.**

They have been in the Quinjet for some time. Thor was getting restless and he no longer felt comfortable, Bruce had been dozing off from time to time, Tony had gotten bored in the first few minutes, which had led the rest of the Avengers to hear his incessant rambling. They only ones who remained awake and sane during the length of the flight were Clint and Natasha. The latter found it hard to concentrate in anything else than her recalled memories of her childhood. Memories she had fought to keep at bay. Steve had been helping Clint to pilot the jet from time to time, but the archer told him to get some rest and clear his mind. That had left Clint as the only one piloting the jet with the rest of the Avengers on board.

Clint had surpassed the majority of the distance when he heard the ruffling of blankets coming from the back. He knew it was Tony; he had been the only one, beside Bruce, to take a blanket. His footsteps announced him of his proximity.

"Want me to take the wheel?" The millionaire asked.

He had decided the place they were heading to, and he knew that no one besides him and Natasha knew the exact directions of the secret hideaway. He considered the offer to rest, but declined it due to the lack of knowledge the superhero had of that place.

"Nah, I got it, thanks" He declined respectfully. He knew the man's curiosity would take the best of him.

"Where are we going anyway?"  
He had called that place home for some time, but he didn't have it in him to reveal that personal detail without the other part being inside the situation. So he said the same exact words he had told her that dreadful day when she couldn't hold herself upright.

"Somewhere safe" With that, Tony slipped to the back of the jet.

…

He left the autopilot on and went to wake the rest of the team. Tony was sleeping in a chair next to Bruce, who had his head propped on the super soldier's shoulder. Thor was lying on the floor, his cape dethatched from his suit, serving him as an impromptu pillow. His spider was resting on the nearest chair to the cabin. He weighted his options and decided to wake her up like he would do without the team's presence. He knew how to wake her up when she was being hunted by her memories. He crouched so they were at eye level and with a soft and soothing voice began to call her to the real world.

"Tasha baby, wake up. We're home and Laura told me the kids can't wait to see you. They need to know their mother is ok. Please wake up. Come back to me Nat." He pleaded, knowing better than to touch the master assassin.

"They should be in bed, Clinton." It was the response he was hoping to get.

He knew Natasha better than to know when she was hurt. She would slip the cold-hearted assassin in her personal life, giving her voice that threatening and cold feel to it. He was used to it, when she was hurt and needed help or when she had to decide how to eliminate a threat in a room full of possible witnesses.

"Gotta wake the team" He excused himself, making his way to wake the sleeping God.

…

They landed a few miles apart; Natasha leaned on her partner who wrapped his arm around her waist, Bruce and Tony followed behind with Thor and Steve on her heels.

Tony was not expecting a farm, it wasn't the archer's style neither he could picture the assassin milking the cows or even working on the plants. But somehow he found amusing the mental image of the archer tending to the garden's flowers. Clint and Natasha were the first ones to enter; the smell of home got them right in the spot. They had been gone for far too long that they hadn't realized how much they had missed the sound of the keys hitting the bowl of the hall or the discarded toys around the living room. Or even the marks of faded paint on the wall. They had missed home.

"Honey, we're home!"Barton announced at everyone's surprise.

They didn't have time to analyze the situation when they heard footsteps running down the stairs. Suddenly a boy with sandy blonde hair came, throwing himself at the agent. His sister, with a fiery red hair made a bee-line to the other agent.

"Those are little agents" Tony declared to the rest of the team.

"Welcome home мама" The Little girl greeted her mother with a dazzling smile on her face.

"Почему так долго?" The girl asked in Russian. _(What took you so long?)_

The cold assassin looked at her daughter and looking at the other agent answered the question. "Папа и я имел плохих парней для захвата" _(Dad and I had some bad guys to catch)_.She answered in Russian so the team couldn't understand.

They turned so they could see the person on the doorframe. She was tall, taller than Natasha but shorter than Barton.

"She's another agent"

The unknown woman in the room went and hugged Clint, who dropped the boy to the floor. Meanwhile, the kids were surrounding the red-head assassin.

"How are you Laura?" Clint asked the woman in his arms.

They broke apart and she kissed his cheek, she then went to Natasha and hugged her. Natasha returned the hug to the other woman. Laura slipped her hand in one of her pockets and took out three rings and handed them to Clint. He slipped them in his pocket to return them to their owner.

Natasha knew they would have to give explanations and once they did, the farm would never be the same. The farm had been the place they would run to after Fury gave them the heads up to have a few weeks of rest, where they would celebrate Christmas and have family dinners like any other American family. Laura would come to take care of the kids, and she would stay in the farm making sure all of Clint's workers did as they were told, because at the end they knew she was the one in charged in the farm. In the living room, Natasha gave birth to both of their kids; they had raised them in those four walls. And she knew that once she told the team their most well-kept secret, all of that would change.

"Ok, so guys, this is Laura Barton. She lives here and takes care of the kids when we're away." Clint introduced the woman. He knew they were going to have questions, and he had been thinking of the answers while he was directing the team.

"Wait you're married?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Oh, no…" Laura looked from Tony to Clint, and seeing the millionaire was diverting his gaze between the archer and herself, decided to intervene. " _He's_ married, I'm not." She looked at the kids, looking for a way out, not finding one seeing as they were waiting for their parents to finish the conversation and have some time with them.

"I knew it. Bruce, remember that time before the invasion when we were working on the lab? What did I told you?" He asked the other scientist.

"That you were going to hire a teacher so Thor could talk without people thinking he had come out from a Shakespeare novel?, That you were going to find a girlfriend for Rogers because you couldn't handle his innocent way of thinking? Or that you were going to sneak into Romanoff's room to get proof to show Fury that they were sleeping together?" Banner spilled all of his secrets out in the open.

"Mark my words Stark. Nobody touches my things and comes out unscathed."The assassin stated with her green eyes giving Stark the Black Widow glare.

"Ok Stark, we're not sleeping together. We are married; everyone in the farm knows it, they even know to call Natasha, Mrs. Barton. And no Stark, SHIELD does not know about this. Coulson was our witness, but you knew him. He didn't say a word about it." Barton explained to the stoned millionaire.

"Wait Katniss, you're telling me you and Stalin kept your marriage, being the best active agents SHIELD has ever had, a secret?" When both of the agents mentioned nodded, Tony went on "And how did you keep the kids a secret?"

"Well, Laura changed her identity so she could be my legal sister and take care of the kids in case anyone came wondering here looking for an adventure." Clint explained looking at Laura. "To our workers, she's Ms. Barton. So we're the Bartons here." He took his son and held him over his shoulder.

"Clint, put the kids to bed, I'll show everyone where they will be sleeping." She looked back at the team and then at Laura who followed suit with everyone on tow.

They stopped at the first door of the first floor. Natasha opened the room to reveal a small bedroom with a simple bed and some furniture.

"Cap, you'll be sleeping here for the time being, you can ask Clint for one of his clothes to sleep in, he should have enough for the four of you" She said as the soldier nodded respectfully, once he was in the room, she went on to show the other their respective rooms.

… **..**

When Natasha made her way to their room, she found Clint waiting for her on their bed. He had the first-aid kit they kept hidden in every room in the house in case someone ever found them there. She sat down and waited until he removed her cat suit and carried her to the bathtub, already filled with water. He gently cleaned her wounds and then the rest of her body, making sure the dirt of her hair ended up in the water. He gently took her in his arms and wrapped a towel around her. Once she was dried up, he went to the room to fish her some underwear for her to wear while she was drying her hair. He returned to the bathroom and handed her the underwear with a warm smile which she took from him with a raise of her eyebrows. He returned to the room and waited patiently for her to get to bed. Once she was sat on the bed, he started stitching up some wounds she had sustained from the fight against Ultron. She moved her arms and legs to make sure she hadn't broken any bone. She took two of his shirts from the drawer and put one of them on, while he took his suit off. She did the same with him, he stitched him up and made sure he hadn't broken any bone. Once they were done, they slipped into bed. They knew what was coming, it happened every single time they came home after a long period of time. They left some space between them waiting for them to come. Soon, there were small footsteps on the hallway which followed with a turn of the door knob and a screeching sound the door made when they tried to open it without making a sound. Then a red-haired girl peaked her head through the door to see if her parents were asleep, who were usually feigning sleep so the girl sneaked into the room and climbed into the bed and made a sound so her brother could join them. That's how they slept when they came home, with their kids sleeping between them, Mila next to her father and Vadim next to his mother. They never noticed the smiles on the faces of their parents once they had drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this. Just a couple things I made up so that the storyline made sense.**

 **AU: Songs I recommend for this chapter:** _ **Lying to the Mirrow**_ **by Gabrielle Aplin and** _ **Over the Creek**_ **by George Ezra.**

… **.**

 _They were surrounding her, every single one of them with guns aiming at her head. She didn't have to check to know who was at the head of the gang. Ivan always loved to see her weak, "Only then you're the spider we're making you out to be" that was what Ivan told her. She looked around in search of a weapon, patted her back and her legs in case she had an extra.. They were approaching her and she had nowhere to go except getting through. The first twelve men were easy, basic-trained and with lack of discipline. After the first round of men, she had gained a couple of automatic and an extra piece which she kept secured in the back of her leg. She made sure to put a bullet in the head of every single man who came after. She ran out of ammo after the third round. Five rounds, 60 men in total whom only goal was to make her suffer. She made her way fighting hand-to-hand to the last round. She was sweaty and fatigued but she could move and so, she could kill. That was the only way out, this were only warm ups to her graduation when there were ten rounds and she had to kill all of them to pass a round. This time, she was used to fight large numbers of men; she had done the same thing over and over again. And she would do it until Ivan considered her worthy of the graduation. She moved as f she was dancing, executing every move with the best accuracy, always hitting the target and blocking and avoiding all of the blows, kicks and punches thrown her way. She finally finished the last round._

 _Ivan looked at her and shook his head. He then looked at his right, and this time it wasn't Alexei the one standing beside her mentor but a man in his thirties waiting patiently for his turn. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that had a grey shadow over them, he had a bow hanging over his back and a quiver full of arrow attached to his torso. She made a mental note to take his weapon as soon as she could, he was also well-built and it was obvious the cold gaze of an assassin in those blue eyes. He started the fight, he approached her rapidly and tried to kick her in the stomach but she blocked his leg and with all her force, threw him to the ground. He only lasted two seconds on the floor; she tried to knock him out before he got a chance to stand up. She brought the back of her gun to his head only to have the gun taken by her opponent who used the advantage to get up and throw her off balance. She didn't touch the floor, her red hair dripping wet and her clothes sticking to her figure. He used those three seconds to take out his bow and place an arrow in his hands. She only got time to hold her breath as an arrow pierced her chest, where she knew her heart was._

…

She woke up with her wrists cuffed to the bed. She stood abruptly on the bed, Clint was right beside her. The kids were gone from the bedroom. It had been a long time since she had a nightmare, normally it was about the kids not being safe or the hospital or the hundreds of people she had killed.

"Nat, you're safe. It's over." He had kept some space between them, it had happened before and he knew it was bound to happen again. "What was it this time?"  
"You were the last one on my graduation; you shot an arrow through my chest. Ivan was watching and supervising." She said as she struggled with the handcuff, she diverted her gaze from him, and he straddled her to free her from the bed. She cupped his face and let her forehead rest against his. He got up and extended a hand to her, which she took.

Together they made their way to the kitchen holding hands as they did every time they were home. The kids were having breakfast and Laura was watching with rapt attention how the god downed another pack of Pop-Tarts. Clint knew Natasha didn't want to talk about her dream with all the team in the same house. She needed some space to clear her thoughts and then, she would come to him, they would sit on the couch while the kids were having dinner and talk. Like any other married couple.

"мама, папа! Look! Thor ate all of the Pop-Tarts!" Mila told her parents once they came into view.

"Good morning to you too baby" Natasha kissed the top of her daughter's head, then moved to her son and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Morning Dim." She dropped herself on one of the chairs, next to Laura, who smiled at her.

"Good morning Lady Natasha" Thor said while looking for another Pop-Tart.

"Hey, Thor" Clint said from the counter. "Laura is the bike here or did we forget it in London?"

"It's in the barn actually, Bob made sure the breaks didn't break anytime soon. Oh, Shannon asked me if you guys wanted more cows, she told me she knows this guy who's moving to the city and has nowhere to leave the cows." Laura informed the family.

"How's my garden?" Natasha took the cup of coffee Clint handed to her slipping on the chair beside her.

"Well, we had a problem a couple weeks before. Dim saw this puppy and decided to keep it until we found the owner who, may I add, was looking for, and I quote: "The red-haired woman with the bike". So he kept this dog for about three days and on the second, the pup decided he was vegetarian and attacked your garden. Don't worry, Jason, Molly and Anna worked on it and saved what they could."

They kept talking about the farm and the kids, who intervened whenever they were mentioned. It was pretty easy to slip into the family mode. Clint rested his hand on Natasha's lap, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Nobody made a big deal of the rings the agents were wearing. After breakfast, the kids took Thor to show him around. Laura went with Clint to discuss the cow business and Natasha went to look for Bob to thank him. When the rest of the Avengers entered the kitchen, they found all of the food supplied on the table.

…

Laura and Clint found themselves in Clint's bedroom. She sat on the bed, and he kept glancing outside the window where he could see the kids guiding the god through the farm.

"How's Jonah?" He looked at her.

"Ecstatic, you know there's only three months until Nathaniel comes and he's putting together the nursery."

"Nathaniel, after Nat?" He already knew the answer.

She nodded and looked at him like she did every time he came running to her when he was in trouble with the Russian."I see you with the Avengers and well…" He knew she was worried about them, she knew Natasha was more guarded by the fact that she was the only woman in the team.

"You don't think they need me"

"Actually, I think they do. They're gods, and they need someone to keep them down to Earth." She then left him and exited the room.

He had seen the worry in her eyes, even if they weren't related by blood they were as close as two siblings. He always made sure she was safe and she always worried about his safety until he came home, until they came home. She loved the kids as her nephews and they loved her. She knew her place, if Natasha had told them not to do something; she would make sure they didn't even think about it. It worked; they had made it work for about eight years.

"How are you guys doing?" Clint had known the man for four years now, he and Laura had been together for six, he was another agent, but he had retired now that they were expecting. She had asked Natasha for advice on how to tell Jonah when Clint had stepped in and hugged the mom-to-be. They had celebrated it the week after, with their workers, the kids, Jonah and Laura.

"We are fine really. Jonah's been working extra hours to save more for the baby. But I'm more worried about Nat. What happened?" She had seen Natasha plenty of times and she knew there was something going on with her, they assassin was reserved and cold when she was working, but when she was home she was a complete different person. And the fact that she had been weary in her own house made her question her sanity.

"She was really powerful, she got into her head and showed her the graduation like if she was an outsider, she had to see herself killing a man for Ivan's approval, they went back in time to the night she became the Black Widow. She had a nightmare today, and I killed her in her graduation, I was the last person she had to fight to survive hell and I killed her. I had to cuff her and usher the kids away so they couldn't see how scared she was. Laura I thought that I was losing her." He looked to the window and saw the very old Captain America and Iron Man working to get those logs cut into firewood. "Never think I'd see those two working together. Is Fury still here?" He asked, remembering the night he had come to them looking for a place to stay.

 _They were having dinner, Laura had gone home earlier and the kids were in bed. Just Nat and him, like the old times. They made small talk and washed the dishes, once they were done they sat on the couch and just relaxed at the feeling of being home, no secret mission, no Hawkeye and Black Widow, no Agents Barton and Romanoff, just them, just Clint and Natasha. The doorbell rang and they retrieved the guns hidden in the kitchen. Barton approached the door while Natasha stood there waiting for the intruder to come inside._

 _"Are you gonna open the door, or do I have to kick it open myself?"They both lowered the weapons, and Clint opened the door to let the former director of SHIELD in._

 _"Huh, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up after the tragic fall of SHIELD. So Fury, what are you doing here?" Barton threw the gun at his partner who caught it and hid them again._

 _The black man nodded at them and then shook his head. "Well, I was looking for a place to stay, you know somewhere safe and when I went through Coulson's paper to see if he had the keys to the place in Cali I found this address in a piece of paper. I wasn't sure Phil had the right address but when I saw "The Bartons" painted on the mailbox I knew I had to visit." He pointed to the both of them. "How long has this being going on Agents?" They all knew they weren't agents anymore, but old habits die hard._

 _"Apparently more than ten years. You know you could milk the cows tomorrow, and then Nat could use your help with her precious garden" The younger man commented, they were going to let him stay. They could set up one of the guest rooms until Fury got his own place far from the farm._

 _"Mama, who's the big man?" Asked a girl pointing at Fury from the staircase, Natasha looked at her and the girl went to her mother without a word._

 _"Fury, this is Mila, honey this is me and Daddy's boss. He's a friend and he'll be staying here a while" She introduced them. Fury crouched in front of the girl so they were at eye level and looked at her._

 _"You have been busy, I thought you couldn't have kids Romanoff" He addressed the assassin._

 _"We did too" She held her hand to her daughter and placed both her arms around her._

 _Fury looked at the stairs and saw a boy watching him very closely, as if he was analyzing him to make sure he wasn't a threat. He then marched towards to the man, and extended his hand for him to shake._

 _"He's Vadim, buddy this is our boss Nick."His father introduced them._

 _"You don't have more siblings, right kid?" Fury asked the kid who shook her head and went to his mother who followed them upstairs to tuck them in._

"Why don't you make sure Stark talk to him, I'm sure Fury would love it if Stark fixed the tractor" And she was gone, he went outside to make sure Bruce was doing okay with the garden and then he would check on Steve so he could find something else to do rather than cut down the wood all day. It was crazy how much he had to do to get the farm working. Surely Barney didn't want all of the stress, no wonder why he didn't object when he was given the farm by one of their uncles.

He saw Dim and Mila looking up at the sky as if they were waiting for the clouds to rain candy or something.

"Why are we looking up?"He imitated his kids.

"Thor jumped and got lost in the sky Daddy." His daughter explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think he got lost up there princess, I think he knew where he was going just didn't wanted to tell us" He saw how she shrugged her shoulder and stared back at the sky.

"Still, he left us here. He didn't take us with him." Vadim reasoned. They were smart and good liars, they took after their parents. They could lie and manipulate every worker of the farm with only one face or sentence and they were always blaming the other every single time they did something wrong. But they were good kids; they were the perfect kids a father could ask for. They knew their parents worked saving people and they knew better than to tell everyone at the farm.

"How about you go help Bruce with the garden" He looked at his daughter "And you big man, go and look for Cap and find him something else he can do while I take care of that floor before Mom kills me?" They nodded and went their separate ways while he went to the barn.

Nat was double checking her bike was in order before she went for a ride. She knew he was behind her so she didn't jump when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Man, it feels good to be home" She nodded and rested her head on his chest. He always had his back; she never found a reason to doubt it.

"The floor better be like it had been before you fired that explosive arrow to get that stupid animal or I swear you'll regret it" She turned to look at him in the eye. She smiled at gave him a peck on the lips before she put on her helmet and started the bike. He saw her speeding to the countryside. She somehow found it calming to ride above the speed limits, it gave her space and time to think and she really needed that. He smirked as he saw her disappear. He shook his head and went to take care of the damn floor in the sunroom; he needed to get a shooting range now that there was no SHIELD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this, just some details I made up.**

… **.**

Stark entered the barn and found a green tractor, out of the things he had fixed he'd never thought he would be fixing a tractor, _Clint's_ tractor.

"Hello dear, tell me everything. What ails you?" He asked the tractor, he had picked up that habit thanks to JARVIS.

"Do me a favor; try not to bring it to life." He knew he had to be hiding somewhere; you need to hide when the agency you work at as the director falls and crumbles to the floor.

"Ah, Ms. Barton you little minx" He chuckled; he really needed to start with the background check thing. "I get it, Maria Hill called you right? Was she ever not working for you?"

"Artificial Intelligence"

"You never even hesitated" He was going to set the record straight to Katniss once he was done with this.

"Look, it's been a really long day. Like, Eugene O'Neill long, so how's about we skip the part where you're useful? Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down." Fury stood and regarded him.

"You're not the director of me" He declared more to himself than to the other man in the room.

He shook his head and smiled at him. "I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man, who cares really much about you"

"And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team, how could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it, the whole world too. It's because of me, I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could." It felt good to get all out in the open.

"The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear." It wasn't a question, it was a fact that he had accepted the moment he saw the rest of the team. Not even Clint had escaped the nightmares, his partner had been hit and that had been as bad as being struck by the psycho.

"I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare; it was my legacy, the end of the path I started us on." He needed someone to tell him that, that was wrong, that he was wrong.

"You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them"

"I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets right?" He wasn't asking, because he knew the answer. "Nope" He shook his head. "Wasn't the worst part."

"The worst part… is that you didn't" He nodded; he knew the millionaire was coping with PTSD, at least that's what Pepper had told Maria.

"I felt just like Clint when he picked up Natasha from the floor. I've never seen Romanoff that shaken, it was terrifying. I had no idea how to solve it; I just watched as Clint took her in his arms and carried to the Quinjet. And I couldn't even take them to safety because there was no them."

"Then you figure a way so they don't die on your watch, you find a way to kill the bastard you created" He looked at the hero and exited the barn, leaving him to his thoughts.

…

Steve had seen the former director a couple times since he helped destroying HYDRA, but he thought he would be in a paradisiacal island not in a farm. He nodded at him when Fury fixed his gaze on him, Vadim saw the exchange and waved at Fury.

"How old are you?" Dim asked out if nowhere.

"Well… I'm ninety three years old. How old are you?"

"Well, I'm ten and Mila's eight. You are way too old to be kissing girls, and least of all to be kissing my Mom." He said crunching his nose at the thought. He looked at the bucket and saw it full. "You know my Dad was going to kill you, he said that if you kissed her once more he was going to put an explosive arrow through your eye-sock." He changed the bucket and continued milking his cow, motioning to change the bucket.

"I believe the word is eye-socket." He corrected the kid.

"Oh, yeah. Well, he said that he was going to put the arrow through your eye-socket and then he was going to blow your head to bits. Mom punched him in the side at the comment and defended you, saying you were a friend and she would haunt him down if you did. She did promise Dad that she would kick you in the balls if you tried to kiss her again." He shrugged his shoulder and waited for the soldier to respond to the statement.

"How old are your parents? I'm just curious that's all. I won't tell them you told me." Steve looked at the kid and recognized the green eyes he couldn't help but admire.

"Well, I think Dad is forty five or something and Mom is eighty or so. You know about Mom, right?" He knew he was referring to the Red Room, he had read the files, none of them with a birth date. He nodded and the boy continued talking. "Well, in the Red Room, there was this doctor, Whitehall who had managed to find a way to maintain himself young, Dad told me he was trying to recreate the serum you got. He sold it to the Red Room and they started putting in small doses in the injections so Mom would stop aging once she reached thirty. In one of their missions they stole a vile with the serum and Mom injected it into Dad so they could work together more time. That's why Dad looks older than Mom." He was really smart, smarter than the kids his age. He knew it was in part because of his parents, they were brilliant agents. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He was straight-forward, just like the archer, straight to the point.

"I do, her name is Sharon. She's blonde and had brown eyes and really pretty. But don't tell the team Ok?" He asked the boy who nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Stark." He smiled at him, he was definitely his mother's son.

"You won't tell me what?" Asked the millionaire from the doorframe, while he made his way towards them.

Dim huffed and feigned annoyance at the man, he then shook his head and looked at Steve and then at Tony. "Steve thinks you're immature, and a pain in the ass. His words not mine."

"Ok, little Legolas, I need you and your sister to help me in this project I have." He looked at Steve for permission and nodded. Dim saw the exchange and went with the millionaire.

… **..**

Bruce had been working in the garden for about an hour when Mila came to check on him and help a little. The girl knew the names of the workers and had no problem bossing them around pointing her finger and sending them a glare that had them rushing to do as told. The girl was so much like her mother that sometimes it was terrifying. Jason was the manager of the garden and Molly and Anna made sure everything looked right. He still had some trouble believing that Strike Team: Delta had kids and a farm.

"Does it hurt when you turn into the Hulk?" She asked.

"Well, it doesn't actually. But the scary part is when I turn back into Bruce because I have no idea of what I've done." The little girl was a carbon copy of Natasha, except of the eyes, the grayish blue eyes were her father's.

"You know you caused Mom to had nightmares. After the invasion, she would have nightmare almost every night and then Daddy would hug her to make it better. They don't know we know of that, but Mom screams really loud. She told us she hadn't been scared of the Hulk, but of leaving us. You know that Mom and Dad sleep with a gun under the pillow?" She asked casually. She had heard from Steve that they received training from her parents. That they were able to bring down a man without a weapon, they also knew how to use a gun, a bow and the Widow Bites.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control the monster. Tell me about yourself Mila." He stood from the floor and realized all the work was done. They followed the workers and Mila motioned him to crouch o she could piggyback.

"My full name is Luydmila Maria Barton. My Mom chose the name, is Russian. I speak English, Russian, Spanish, Italian, Greek and Arabic. Daddy is teaching us Afrikaans. Normally Laura takes us to school, but when she can't Jonah, Laura's boyfriend takes us. I have three friends because the rest of the kids are creepy. But I can't tell them of my parents, neither bring them home. My favorite color is red like Mom. Oh, my middle name is Aunty Maria's because she's my godmother. My godfather's Jonah. Did you know Phil?" She asked him.

"As in Phil Coulson? Yes, I did what about him?"

"Well, he's Dim's godfather or was. He was like a father to Mom and Dad and the only time I've seen them cry was when we went to visit his grave. I left him a flower from the garden. It was a red camellia which means admiration, and Dim left a pink camellia which means that he misses him. Daddy left a bouquet full of mauve dahlias which mean gratitude, he said it was because he couldn't express how grateful he was to him in words. And Mommy's bouquet was full of white lilies which mean love and trust, because Phil was the second person to gain her love and trust. Did you left him a flower" She looked at him.

"I did, I left him a dock which means patience."He had been researching flowers when he looked for an antidote in the times the thought he could cure himself, when Betty believed in him.

They entered the kitchen and Bruce dropped Mila on one of the chairs, then he sat beside her while Laura took out some food from the fridge. The girl pointed Laura where Clint kept his secret stash of candy inside one of the drawer. Natasha already knew of that secret, and discreetly had thrown candy to the trash so they couldn't eat that much candy. Laura had done the same when Nat had told her of their secret. The kids had been caught a couple of times and they had promised Laura they would eat their veggies.

"Oh here you are, miss. I need your help; I have this project which is in need of your expertise." Tony said snatching a bag of chips from the table.

"You're annoying, egocentric, childish and selfish, so this project of yours is going to be for your own benefic. Now, what do I get out of this?"

"Ok kid. You're smart, I get it. I'll give you more candy and tell you where to hide so Red doesn't know." He offered.

"Ok, deal" She looked at her brother and grinned, once she joined them, they went to the basement.

…

Natasha returned two hours later. She went inside the barn and parked the bike. She then made her way around the farm in search of Dim and Mila who weren't anywhere to be found. She found Laura going through the mail; normally they would get mail from the nearest town where they would buy the groceries and from Coulson and Maria, who were the only ones who knew of the farm.

"Nat, there's a letter addressed to Natalia Romanova. Bob found it on the porch when he came the other day with your bike." She handed the white envelope to the assassin.

"Thank you; I'll see what this is. Where are the kids? It's time for lunch." Laura nodded and went to fetch the little ones.

She hadn't been addressed as Natalia Romanova since Clint recruited her for SHIELD. The fact that they knew where she lived was worrying her, not because of her and Clint, but because now they had two children, and an adult with a baby on the way. She went to their room and retrieved a pair of gloves to open the envelope.

 _Dear Natalia:_

 _I found your pretty face going through my grandfather's things. It bugged me the fact that you are still breathing, and let me tell you, you are still desirable. Now, I need a sample of your blood, we can meet or you can mail it to me. The reason I want you to do this is to recreate the serum, due to Reinhardt's death at the hands of one man by the name of Phil Coulson. Ring any bells? I would guess so; after all you gave your oldest son his name. Which brings me to the next point, you see Natalia, I found the files of the Red Room and we both know that you went through your graduation. How on earth were you able to carry two children? Bet the archer didn't see it coming. I'm in need of the serum, and I found you. You weren't easy to locate, it took me a lot of time to infiltrate in that farm of yours. Don't worry; you just need to look at the finger prints on the envelope. In the other side of the paper there are two set of numbers, the first one is the address to which you'll send the sample, the other one is my number so we can arrange a meeting. If I were you Natalia, I wouldn't think of disappointing me, your daughter's birthday's not far from now._

 _Think carefully,_

 _Yevgeni Pchelintsov._

She turned the paper and saw the two sets of numbers. She went to the bathroom and retrieved the CSU kit Clint stole from the local police a couple years back. The prints were unmistakable; the envelope had only been touched by three people: Laura, Anna and herself. She put the kit into its place and took the letter. Spotting Anna was easy, she asked her to follow her because she had some plants to take care of. They entered the sunroom and when Anna tried to exit the room she heard her:  
"One more step and you're dead." The young girl noticed the archer furrow his eyebrows looking at his wife. He finished what he was doing and grabbed the only chair in the room. He forced her to sit down and then tied her to the chair.

"Read this letter." Natasha held the letter for her to read and looking defiantly at her, she started reading the letter.

"Why does his name sounds familiar?" Barton asked his partner.

"His grandfather was the man who designed the injections and the memories they wanted us to have. He was a doctor, a part of the program. No one important."She took the hammer from the ground and looked at Clint. "Is this the one we bought in Montreal?" He nodded and went to stand behind Anna.

"Now, you are gonna go and leave us alone. You are going to tell your boss that we're watching him and that if he consider coming after the kids, he better be looking for an eye patch and prosthetics." He placed the cloth on her mouth and watched as Nat brought the hammer down to her knee, making her scream in pain, which was silenced by the piece of cloth. He stood there, and watched as she mouthed Steve and went to retrieve the super soldier.


End file.
